Tumor cells frequently synthesize and secrete proteins which are not normally present in body fluids. About 15 such tumor-related or tumor-specific proteins have so far been isolated. Each has provided a tool for diagnosis and management of a specific type of cancer. Recent advances in techniques of screening biologic fluids for proteins in specific molecular weight ranges indicate that urine and effusions of patients with advanced cancer contain a set of novel tumor-related proteins in molecular weight range 10,000 to 60,000. Purification and isolation of these proteins will develop a new series of antisera, each specific for a characterized cancer-related antigen. These antisera will provide new tests for early diagnosis of specific types of cancer; such tests will be inexpensive and suitable for mass screening of populations. Additional clinical applications of this project may be new information concerning (1) role of incomplete carbohydrate components of glycoproteins and glycolipids in determining metastatic properties of cancer cells, and (2) biochemical mechanisms responsible for progressive emaciation of patients with advanced cancer.